A Trouble Love
by Alira Yuushi Zura Chii
Summary: Miku dan Len pasangan yang amat serasih disekolahnya tidak ada masalah yang mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Rin datang sebagai anak baru yang menyukai Len! bagaimana ceritanya..? silahkan baca! :3 Don't Like? Don't Flame!


**A Trouble Love**

**.**

**Vocaloid 1,2,3**

**.**

**© Crypton Media Future – Yamaha corp. – dll**

**.**

**Character : Miku H, Len K, Rin K**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Humor**

**.**

**Warning! : OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, kata-kata yang MAK JLEB! –w-a  
.**

**.**

"**MayuYuuki Hatsune ****Zura**** Chii"**

**.**

**.**

"**DON'T LIKE? DON'T FLAME!"**

**.**

**.  
Chapter 1**

"Leeeen~!"Panggil cewek berambut tosca diikat twin tail bernama Hatsune Miku memanggil pacarnya.

"Ng,..? Ada apa Miku?"Cowok berambut honey blonde dan diikat kecil dibelakang kepalanya menoleh kearah pacarnya. Cowok itu bernama Kagamine Len. Mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang amat mesra disekolah yang sampai-sampai membuat guru dan murid merasa iri terhadap mereka. (hoho~)  
.

.

.

"Anak-anak duduk, Ibu akan perkenalkan anak baru kepada kalian"Meiko-sensei memasuki kelas dan dibelakangnya terdapat cewek berambut honey blonde yang sama dengan Len, dirambutnya terdapat 4 jepit putih dan pita putih besar.

"A-Aku Rin Kagene, Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi teman kalian. Mohon bantuannya!"RIn menunduk memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan teman-teman barunya

"Nah Rin-chan kamu bisa duduk dibangku kosong didekat Miku ehm.. cewek yang berambut tosca itu"Meiko-sensei menunjuk kearah bangku kosong disamping kanan Miku. Rin berjalan kearah bangku tersebut dan lalu duduk disana.

"Hai.. Aku Miku, Hatsune Miku"Miku mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan Rin dengan tujuan berkenalan  
"A-Aku Rin.."Kata Rin malu-malu lalu ia menjabat tangan Miku dan disambut dengan senyuman Miku. Pandangan Rin terarah ketempat lain. Ia memandangi sosok cowok yang duduk disamping kiri Miku lalu pipinya merona. Melihat hal tersebut Miku agak cemburu karena ia tau kalau Rin sedang memandangi pacarnya alias Len!

"Ng.. Miku-chan, dia siapa?"Tanya Rin

"Itu Len, Kagamine Len dia itu-"Miku segera menghentikan ucapannya 'sebaiknya aku tidak usah menceritakan bahwa Len adalah pacarku. Aku ingin tau perasaan Rin-chan' Batin Miku

.

.

.

.

"Yak.. sekian pelajarannya. Silahkan beristirahat. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan PR kalian masing-masing. Selamat siang"Meiko-sensei meninggalkan Kelas

Sementara itu Miku sedang memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas dan mengambil buku mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Sementara itu Rin mendekati Len yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama dngan Miku.  
"Ha-hai Len. Aku Rin"Rin memperkenalkan dirinya ke Len disambut dengan tatapan dingin dari Len.  
"Iya aku tau kamu Rin! Terus kenapa?"Kata Len dingin menusuk

"A-apa kamu mau istirahat sama aku?"ajak Rin dengan senyum gugupnya

"ck, Ayo pergi Miku"Len menarik lengan Miku dan meninggalkan Rin sendirian dikelas.

"Len? Gak apa kita ninggalin dia sendirian dikelas. Dia kan belum tau tempat-tempat diskolah kita"Kata Miku  
"Biarin! Emang kamu mau liat aku jalan bareng ma dia?"Kata Len berhenti berjalan sambil menatap kearah pacarnya.

"Ya nggak sih.. Cuma kan—"Kata-kata Miku terpotong karena Len sudah mencium bibirnya.

"Eh! Len!"Miku mendorong tubuh Len. Len pun melepaskan ciumannya.  
"Kok kamu gitu?" Tanya Miku kebingungan sementara merah di pipi Miku sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

"Kamunya juga sih, cerewet tau gak"Kata Len memalingkan wajahnya dari Miku.  
"Huweee kamu jaahat"Miku memeluk tangan Len.  
"Hehe.. maaf-maaf yaudahlah mau istirahat gak nih? Makan yuk keatap~"Ajak Len.

"Okee!"Miku langsung semangat lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?"Tanya Rin yang mengintip semua kejadian barusan.

.

.

.

.

Istirahatpun telah usai. Semua murid masuk kekelas masing-masing tak terkecuali pasangan Miku Len. Mereka masuk kekelas mereka dan duduk ditempat duduk masing-masing. Miku melirik kearah Rin yang sepertinya sedang galau. Miku cukup merasa bersalah.  
"Miku-chan.. apa hubunganmu dengan Kagamine Len?"Tanya Rin. Pertanyaan Rin itu membuat Miku kaget  
"Etto… kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"Miku balik bertanya ke Rink arena ia tak mampu menjawab  
"Aku hanya bertanya.."Jawab Rin dingin  
"Dia pacarku"Miku menjawab sambil menunduk

"Oh.. begitu.."

-_Skip Time_-

Pagi yang cerah namun tak secerah hati Len Kagamine, karena pacarya, Miku tidak berangkat sekolah. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun alas an yang Miku kasih ke guru adalah pergi.

"Anak-anak hariini kita akan praktek untuk menggambar wajah teman sebangku"Kata Gakupo-sensei selaku guru seni disekolah Len  
"Etto.. Sensei.. Miku tidak berangkat, jadi aku nganggur saja ya?"Kata Len  
"Tidak bisa! Kamu mengambar wajah anak baru itu, siapa namanya.. uhmmm ah Rin..." Len kaget dengan keputusan Gakupo-sensei karena selama ini ia hanya bisa bersama Miku, tidak dengan yang lainnya "Ah.. dan kau Rin, Kau bertugas menggambar wajah Len"Pernyataan Gakupo-sensei tersebut membuat hati Rin melompat. Karena ia harus menggambar wajah orang yang ia sukai  
"Mohon bantuannya Kagamine-san!"Rin membungkuk memberi tanda hormat. Len tidak membaalas perlakuan Rin tersebut. Dengan pasrah ia menggambar wajah Rin dengan tidak semangat. Sementara Rin menggambar Len dengan semangat.

"Kagamine-san.. apa yang kau sukai dari Miku-chan?"Tanya Rin tiba-tiba yang membuat Len berhenti menggambar

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"Len balik nanya kepada Rin

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja"Rin menatap Len dengan tersenyum  
"Aku menyukai senyumannya, tatapanya, rambutnya yang lembut yang sedang terbawa angin, sikapnya yang kasar namun sebenarnya halus, suaranya saat sedang bernyanyi"Kata Len tersenyum sambil menatap kebawah tapi pandangan yang sebenarnya buka kearah itu ia sedang membayangkan Miku yang berada disampignya  
"Oh.. begitu.. tak bisakah kau menyukaimu?"Kata Rin bangkit dari tempat duduknya  
"Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi aku tidak bisa menyukaimu"Kata Len santai  
"Jika kau sudah mengenalku maka kau akan menyukaiku kan?!"Rin sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Len tidak menjawab namun ia tersenyum licik. Senyuman Len tersebut membuat harapan pada Rin.

-_Skip Time_-

Keesokan harinya lagi Miku tidak dating kesekolah, membuat Len merasa cems terhadap keadaan Miku.

"Pagi Kagmine-san!"Sapa Rin yang baru dating. Sapaannya tersebut tidak digubris oleh Len karena Len sedang melamunkan Miku sambil menatap keluar jendela, hal tersebut membuat Rin sedih

IKLAN!

X : Siapa yang menurutmu disini menganggu?  
Zura : Rin. *aura pembunuh*  
X : Kenapa?  
Zura : Jika Len adalah pacar saya dan Miku adalah saya, saya akan…

*Sensor*

SKIP IKLAN (?)

Bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk melepaskan capek karena pelajaran yang membuat beberapa atau semua murid membosankan.  
"Kagamine-san kita kekantin bareng yuk!"Ajak Rin semangat. Len tidak menjawab Rin, tapi ia berjalan kekantin. Sementara Rin berpikir bahwa Len menerima ajakannya, namun padahal Len memang ingin kekantin  
"Ah… Len-san! Kau selingkuhin Hatsune-san ya!?"Tanya anak kelas lain yang mengatakan itu sambil berteriak membuat murid-murid yang lain menatap Len karena kaget  
"Apa maksutmu aku selingkuh hah?!"Bentak Len kepada temannya yang tadi mengatakan bahwa ia selingkuh  
"Ah sudahlah Kagamine-san kau tidak usah berbohong"Kata anak lain  
"Apa maksutmu?!"Len tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi  
"Kalau kau tidak selingkuh lalu kenapa kau istirahat bersama anak baru itu?"Kata teman sekelas Len. Len kaget langsung melihat kebelakangnya ternyata Rin mengikutinya  
"Kau?! Kenapa kau…!?"Len tidak bisa berkata-kata karena dia, Rin yang membuat ia dikira selingkuh oleh teman-temannya  
"Bukannya tadi aku mengajakmu untuk kekantin lalu kau setuju dengan berjalan kekantin?"Rin tersenyum-senyum  
"Wah.. ternyata benar Len-san selingkuh" "Kukira ia setia" "Saat pacarnya gak berangkat ia berani seperti itu ya?" "Gak nyangka ah.." semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Rin barusan langsung brbisik-bisik tentang hubungan Len dengan Rin  
"Kau….!"Len mendorong tubuh Rin kebelakang yang mengakibatkan Rin terajauh kelantai. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu kaget. Rin menangis sementara Len sepertinya tidak peduli  
"Kagamine-san, Kagene-san apa yang terjadi?!"Kata guru yang kebetulan lewat. Akhirnya Len dan Rin dibawa ke ruang BK (apa kepanjangannya aku gak tau XD)

-_Skip Time_-

Pagi dengan cuaca mendung, tapi seperti biasa cuaca tidak selalu berpihak pada Len, karena suasana hati Len sedang senang walau kejadian kemarin membuatnya harus dapat skors. Kenapa Len senang? Karena ia melihat pacarnya duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum kearah Len

"Sayang~" Panggil Miku manja kepada Len  
"Hiks.. Miku…" Len menangis(?) bahagia lalu memeluk Miku  
"Hehehe…"Miku tertawa melihat tingkah pacarnya  
"Pagi Kagamine-san"Sapa Rin kepada (hanya) Len. Len dan Miku kaget melihat penampilan Rin yang tidak biasa. Biasanya ia menggerai rambutnya dan memakai pita serta jepit tapi ia tidak berpenampilan seperti itu hari ini, ia mengikat twintail rambutnya seperti rambut Miku  
"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu Rin-chan?"Tanya Miku kaget. Rin tidak menjawab namun ia melengos kepada Miku

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Pelajaran pertama hari ini di sekolah Miku dan Len adalah pelajaran olahraga. Murid-murid perempuan kekamar mandi untuk ganti baju, sementara murid laki-laki mereka ganti baju dikelas. Selesai ganti baju mereka menuju lapangan olahraga. Pelajaran olahraga untuk murid perempuan adalah tangkap bola, sementara untuk murid laki-laki yaitu sepakbola  
"Mulai sekarang kita bukanlah teman lagi. Kita adalah saingan untuk mendapatkan Len Kagamine"Kata Rin tersenyum licik kepada Miku  
"Eh?"Miku kaget dengan pernyataan Rin tersebut  
"Baiklah kita bagi 2 tim untuk pelajaran hari ini. Tim A untuk melempar dan tim B untuk menangkap lalu gentian"Luka-sensei, guru olahraga menjelaskan kepada murid-muridnya untuk pelajarannya kali ini.  
Pertama tim Rin bertugas untuk melempar bola sementara tim Miku menangkap bola.  
'Ck, Habislah kau Miku'Kata dalam hatinya sambil bersiap-siap untuk melempar bola kearah lawan  
"Tim A lempar!"memperintahkan tim A untuk melemparkan bola ke tim B. Rin melemparkan bola itu tepat keperut Miku, yang membuat perutnya menjadi sakit, sebenarnya lawan Rin bukanlah Miku melainkan Rui  
"Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lawanmu kan Rui!"Bentak Teto sahabat Miku.  
"A-aku tidak sengaja"Kata Rin dengan polosnya sebenarnya ia sengaja. Mengetahui pacarnya terkena hantaman bola, Len langsung berlari kearah Miku dan membawa Miku keruang UKS  
'Ck! Sial! Malah membawa untung kepada Miku! Tadinya aku saja yang terkena bola!'Rin mengumpat kekesalannya karena jika ia kesal maka ketahuan sudah jika ia sengaja melakukannya pada Miku

"Kau tidak apa?"Kata Len kepada Miku yang berbaring ditempat tidur UKS sekolah  
"Gak apa kok.."Kata Miku tersenyum kepada Len, dibalas dengan senyuman Len  
"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kok bisa sampai seperti ini?"Tanya Len  
"Tadi, Rin-chan gak sengaja ngelempar bola kearahku padahal lawannya Rui"Jawab Miku sambil tertawa kecil  
"Tidak sengaja katamu? Aku rasa ia sengaja"Kata Len  
"Uhmm.. mungkin sih soalnya dia…"Miku tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya apalagi ia tau dari Teto jika kemarin Len mendorong Rin, mungkin jika ia katakana apa yang Rin katakana soal 'saingan' Len akan semakin marah atau malah menjadi suka?  
" "Soalnya dia" Kenapa?"Len penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-kata Miku  
"Ah gak apa kok"Jawab Miku  
"Bener nih?"Goda Len  
"Gak ada apa apa kok! Sebaiknya kamu kembali kepelajaran aku gak apa sendirian!"Miku mulai ngambek  
"Uhmm.. bener mau sendirian disini? Kalau ada hantu gimana?"Len menggoda Miku lagi  
"Gak bakal lah! Lagian ini masih siang!"Miku tambah ngambek  
"Yaudah deh. Hati-hati ya kalau ada hantu ajak kenalan aja"Len masih saja menggoda Miku, namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Miku. Len pun keluar dari ruang UKS dan menutup pintunya  
_#Praaak!# _Suara menakutkan terdengar dari balik pintu UKS  
"Hieee!"Miku menjerit ketakutan  
"Ahahaha! Gitu aja takut!"Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari HP Len yang sengaja dijatuhkan untuk menakuti Miku  
"Huwee! Apa yang kamu lakukan sih? Nakut-nakutin tau!"Bentak Miku kepada Len yang masih tertawa  
"Hahahaha Gomen. Habisnya kamu gak cium aku sebelum aku pergi"lagi-lagi Len menggoda Miku yang masih ngambek  
"Aku gak mau cium kamu!"Miku memalingkan wajahnya dari Len

"Hahaha bener nih? Ntar ada hantu beneran lho!"Len sepertinya tidak kelelahan untuk menggoda Miku. Mendengar kata-kata Len barusan Miku langsung merinding. Memang sih Miku takut sama 'Hantu'  
"Yasudah… aku cium!"Kata Miku malu-malu  
"Oke"Len mendekatkan wajahnya kearah bibir Miku. Tanpa diberi aba-aba Miku mencium pipi Len  
"Makasih sayang~"Len meninggalkan Miku diruang UKS

"Ck.. mesra banget. Suatu saat nanti posisimu akan kugantikan, Hatsune Miku…"

**TBC**

**Yak Minna mf fanfic-fanfic zura belum diselesein malah fanfic baru yang selesei hehe ini adalah cerita mimpi Zura**

**Oke sekali lagi maaf**

**Jaa **

**RIVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
